


Use me (like a toy).

by TheSinfulPen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: A quick smut where Jihyo coaxes Mina into enjoying her breast.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Use me (like a toy).

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Futa!Mina and Mommy!Jihyo.  
> Written especially for my friend Bear, but I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Quite frankly, Mina's cock was rock hard, veiny and drooling at the sight of the exquisite look of Jihyo's breast, but Mina herself was beet red with shyness clawing at every inch of her body. Tense and holding tightly against the polished marble of the hotel's bathroom, Mina's breath was erratic and she looked like an authentically lost puppy with Jihyo on her knees before her. Her sudden shyness overwhelmed her, and yet she did not run away from the situation, unable to deny her own neediness.

Those breast have always been her biggest obsession, though she has been too prudent to admit to such an obscene part of her to her Mommy. Always so elegant, so pristine and yet when she looked at Jihyo’s breast she lost so much control it was almost frightening, but oh so alluring. Jihyo’s big warm eyes were now like a crescent moon at her big toothy grin, hints of lust and vulgar intentions written all over her face and each intricate curve of her smile. 

"J-Jihyo--."

"Shh, don't say anything, I want to do this," Jihyo paused Mina before she could even fathom saying anything that would knock Jihyo out of her lustful trance and back to her senses. A tender touch on her thighs and a sweet caress had Mina mewling with desire, her cock twitching at the sudden surge of warmth. "Enjoy me, okay?"

Her cock was throbbing, positively. Her balls were filled to the brim with more than just cream, but with stress and pent-up energy. It needed a release, it needed to be expelled.

Very tenderly, Jihyo made sure to kiss just in the right spot, below Mina's belly button, trailing down with that feather kiss of a butterfly, letting the hungry, reddened tip of her cock smear its precum across Jihyo's collarbones before she nuzzled it where she felt it belonged. Sandwiched between her big, pillowy tits, oiled up for the occasion and the nipples erect and begging for more. Gosh, Jihyo was so sexy being mischievous like this, Mina could not control herself and it took heavenly forces for her to not run or get rough.

"Just let loose, baby girl. I want that."

Then, with a bold grasp, Jihyo grabbed Mina's dainty and careful hands and placed them on her breast, prompting her baby to be bold and enjoy herself, to grab and press. It was a message well communicated, but Mina still did not feel fully confident.

Her doubts could be well heard in that soft, pleading "Mommy" coming out of her in a mere whisper, to which Jihyo encouraged her by pressing her breast together a bit tighter, hands on top of Mina. In her own subtle, naughty ways, she replied to Mina's plea with a gentle stroke up and down her veiny cock, moaning softly at the delight of feeling the throbbing warmth against her sensitive skin. And of course, Mina still held her moans back, only letting out a tiny gasp to escape as she saw Jihyo seducing her, little by little, into giving in.

Then Jihyo gently pulled back to grab her shaft, letting the sensitive tip rub against her erect nipple with a command. "Titty fuck me, babygirl. Mommy needs you," and the emphasis on 'need' was met with that tactful caress in the most sensitive part of the tip, knowing that one soft tissue, tenderly nuzzled against her erect nipple, would precisely drive Mina half to madness.

And so it did, making her grab Jihyo's sizeable tits with a firm grasp that lit a fire on them both. She let both breast hug that thick cock tight, putting both together and receiving an appreciative moan from Jihyo who always liked it when Mina allowed herself to be a little rough and aggressive. But rough the way she knew to be, with a sense of love and admiration, with that human dash of concern but hungry for her...

Oh, so hungry. It was evident in her eyes now, evident in her jaded breath, evident in the way her hips moved so deliciously, with just a hint of desperation. The drooling tip dripped more, and Jihyo's own pussy was dripping with need. This was all for her babygirl, Jihyo thought, but somehow something about this was making her so excited, so sensitive, that it felt like she was getting her end as well. As a good mommy, she knew when to let her baby girl shine with her raw talent, staying still and letting her hungry girl show her colors and seek what she’s been craving for. 

At first the thrusting was calculated, planned and deliberate, but the more the tip of the cock rubbed against those soft mounds, the more control she was losing and the more pleasure she was feeling, like an electric jolt all over her body. Again, and again. She got a little rougher, a little faster and Jihyo encouraged with tender caresses to her thighs, a subtle squeeze here and there, appreciative moans and soft praises that allowed Mina to slip further into her carnal frenzy. Mina couldn't even keep her eyes open to look at Jihyo's big, doe eyes; she just couldn’t look at anything! Closing shut naturally with every violent twinge of pleasure rocking her every muscle until it started to tense more and more. There was no way she could control herself anymore. Her cock subtly grew thicker, warmer, throbbing harder and harder.

Jihyo knew precisely the moment when Mina was inching too close to control herself, and this would be the moment to pull away to let the woman bask in the powerful desperation. But not tonight. Mina's dainty hands gripped tighter, clinging almost, the tip glistened with redness and her balls were madly twitching with the build up. Her moans were starting to get gradually high in pitch, the profanities slipping without any second thought and the general motion of her movements were…

So sexy, really. No way to put it but that.

And yet, Mina was using every ounce of her will to continue thrusting, to resist and hold her orgasm back, because she didn't want this to be over. Greedy, greedy girl!

Jihyo could see it in her eyes, smiling and biting her lower lip at the look of a desperate angel wishing to come but not letting herself be tipped over the edge just yet. With her tender voice, she gave her the permission she was craving for. "That's it, baby girl. Come all over, mommy. Mommy needs you to come."

And like a good girl, Mina's last three thrust were full of passion and vigor, not an ounce of consideration for anyone but her pleasure. With the last one, she physically felt she couldn't thrust anymore, feeling her cock shooting thick, long ropes of hot cream all over a gasping, moaning Jihyo, letting it fall on her breast and her collarbones, letting it shoot up and fall down wherever it wanted to -- not wanting to stop such a cum-fountain, an attractive sight for Jihyo that she had been craving for days. Hell, Jihyo moaned even louder than Mina, who grunted from the very depths of her being and grunted again everytime her cock trembled and shoot all the pent-up come with excitement. "F-Fuck!" Mina exclaimed, slowly regaining control of her petrified body to go back to holding tight and giving those bestial, few rough thrusts to further squeeze out all the hot cream -- maybe even desperately holding onto that intense climax, that ambrosial pleasure that was starting to fade bit by bit, coaxing it to come back somehow.

But that was okay for Jihyo, feeling the hot, stickiness on her breast, feeling some fall on her face and seeing it was so attractive, feeling each little spazz against her now raw skin and feeling it mimic -- or even mock -- her pussy's own throbbing. In that quick moment, Mommy Jihyo was envious but so aroused!

"M-Mommy?" Mina asked for help, feeling her body giving up on her.

"Shh, atta girl, atta girl," Jihyo said in her soft, husky voice, which she knew was comforting. She pulled her breast away to grab the thick cock with her own hand. "I got you," she whispered one last time before she wrapped her soft lips around the red tip, sucking intensely but very slowly while her hand matched the strokes to that speed. It was a tender finish, sucking it all off and enjoying every bit of it as she locked eyes with an exhausted, dazed Mina, whose thighs were starting to tremble at the sensitivity of her tip which Jihyo knew very well of. But that was okay. Every last little bit of Mina's cream landed nicely on Jihyo's tongue and she ate it well, mewling softly at it.

“T-Thank you, mommy,” Mina gasped out, humming contently at the feeling of Jihyo’s playful fingers squeezing her thigh.

With a satisfying pop, she pulled it out of her lips, letting her hands stroke it a few more times to notice nothing more coming out but overwhelmed whines from Mina. Looking down at herself, Jihyo smiled with pride and accomplishment at her breast, coated with Mina’s seed.


End file.
